Surprise
by ltifal
Summary: A Milo's B'day fic not much to say though


**Disclaimer: none of this character below was mine. They belong to Kurumada Sensei.**

**Warning: unbetaed, slight shounen ai if you want to view it that way (I really don't think so though) and beware of my grammar mistake or phrase, English is not my mother language**

When he woke up this morning, he not only found one but two things in his room, the first one was his precious pet scorpion had gone missing from her usual sleeping nest which was on his head and the other one was a sudden chill atmosphere inside his supposed to be warm bedroom. 'What the hell' was all he could think before out of nowhere there was a sudden snowstorm, yes you heard right, snowstorm inside **his** room. After an agony 'Argh', Milo finally jumped from his bed and in attempt to outrun the snowstorm, he opened the door of his room. But that was a half bad decision, once he opened the door, about 10 gallons of water poured on his body. The good new was the snowstorm slowly disappeared but that didn't cancel a twenty centimeter of snow occupied his beautiful red floor plus a sudden one minute skate rink formed in front of the door?

Cursing slightly for someone who was obviously pulling this prank toward him, he's rampaging toward his bathroom. When he entered though, he found many of bathroom things elevated around the room. Twitching at the sight of unidentified flying toothbrush or UFT, he again let out a colorful word toward someone. After trying to catch his toothbrush for fifteen minutes, he finally gave up and yelled to Mu the Aries gold saint who was behind this bathroom prank to stop. His toothbrush was finally in his reach after he promised the difficult long suffering day for the purple hair gold saint that we should not heard by now since this fic was supposed to be K rating. So all in all, he could finally refresh himself in the bathroom with such a normal way (if a cold 10 degree celsius shower was count as normal). After another 'thank' to who supposed to be his best friend after freezing his water pipe, he finally counting his breath to ten.

He let out a sigh and walked toward his dresser, ignoring a now pile of melting snow on his floor and an melting skate rink in front of the door, he finally opened the cloth rack and found in relief that his 'friends' was kind enough not to touch his clothes. Putting on his blue tight jeans pant and red coverall t-shirt, the Scorpio saint muttered under his breath upon seeing the water pooling on his floor. Careful not to make any splash of water that could definitely harm his cloth, he made it to the opened door and walked outside toward the living room ready to charge toward Camus' temple or Mu's temple but he stopped in his trek, he scanned the living room and definitely there were something missing in this room.

_All right_ he thought _where my pet's tank is?!_ He looked around the room and found not one but two more unidentified object. The first one was a huge red box with a question mark in the middle of the room; the other was a huge Athena's piñata. Gawking on the spot with a sweat drop down on his forehead, he walked toward the piñata. "…is this a joke?" he asked no one in particular, slightly poking the piñata, when suddenly out of nowhere the huge red box was exploding. The smoke filling his poor living room and he was ready to yell in fury if not for a birthday part he heard. Coughing for a little, he finally found face in face with a huge strawberry cake.

"Happy birthday, little Scorpion." Saga, the oldest on their generation, was grinning with the cake on his hands. Milo could only blink in confuse, trying to grasp what had actually happen here.

"Surprise Milo?" Camus appeared from behind with his rarely smile on his face pat his friend's shoulder. Mu was also smiling sheepishly at him with Shaka who was grinning slightly beside him. Finally after their words sinking onto his brain, he let out a laugh.

"Oh, gee, you guys got me."

"Heh, usually you are the prankster, Scorpio." Deathmask was grinning mockingly at him. "Happy B'day, kid." He continued as he's ruffling slightly with Milo's hair. A chuckle came from Aphrodite's mouth as he presented him the rose which made Milo to wince in horror.

"Don't worry b'day kid, no poison." He said with a laugh. Uncertainly, he took the flower, eying at it just to make sure before he smiled and thanked him. Meanwhile Saga was carrying the cake on to the table; Shura with Aiolos came in with food, a lot of it while Alderbaran was carrying the stick to break the piñata. Aiolia finally appeared with a blue covered tank on his hand.

"Here, Milo. I hope you like it." He said putting the tank down on the table, as he pulled the cover, the Scorpio gold saint couldn't believe his eyes.

"Wah! You actually put the red ribbon on my scorpion pet!"

"Er, Camus said you'll like it so… that quite troublesome though." Said the Leo nervously, the scorpion saint laughed more after he saw his friend's face.

"Can we start the party now?" Saga said as he lighted the candles

"Sure!" eagerly to start the party, Milo almost bounced toward the cake but stopped in his track and walked back toward Camus. He paused "Camus, you still have to clean my room later." A groan. "Oh and my pipe." Another grunt. "And Mu? You'll got your worst day ever as I promised you." A gasp of horror could be heard from the Aries Saint.

"You should spare them, Milo, beside this party was their idea, that include Shaka's prank though"

"Oi!" The blue hair birthday boy was just grinning after hearing the comment.

"Well, I could spare Mu (insert a relief sigh here), but not Camus or Shaka." He stared evilly. Almost every one's mind was like 'uh-oh' but what happen next was a bear hug on the Aquarius saint.

"Thank you so much, Camus!"

"Er, you're welcome." He said not really used to a close contact.

"But you still have to clean my room." He said grinning, dashing all hope to flee from the responsible. After letting Camus go, he looked toward the golden hair saint who was quickly moved backward as his hand warned the Scorpio not to move any closer. But it seem his warning felt on a dead ear as Milo glomped him hard almost crushed at him.

"Thank you for you too, Shaka."

"Ouch, are you still angry?"

"I'm grateful. But you'll also help Camus repair the pipe." A groan. The birth day boy finally let him go and processed to give Mu a hug, the Aries saint was blushing nervously which made Milo even wanted to tease him as he processed to give a kiss on his cheek. Unison jawsdrop, poor Mu, all eyes was now on him. Milo himself acted like nothing unusual as he processed to give everyone his thank (a hug which some of them were not used to such a contact but didn't dare to refuse) and started the party. Yes, Milo was a happiest saint today but still his mind already thought of another possible prank for tomorrow.

_Owari_

**Authoress note: happy b'day Milo-kun!**


End file.
